


Every Day's A Little Bit Better

by hazyhoola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Atsuhina Brainrot, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu, Romance, whipped miya atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyhoola/pseuds/hazyhoola
Summary: Miya Atsumu and Hinata Shoyo— both professional volleyball players, were dating for a year and a half now. They decided to move in on a single apartment to make their lives a bit easier than having sleepovers on weekends.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 271





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Atsuhina, i think?  
> I will probably add more chapters and/or just edit this to include more stories from my Atsuhina brain storage about their everyday life.

**Every Day’s A Little Bit Better**

_Prelude_

  
Miya Atsumu and Hinata Shoyo— both professional volleyball players, were dating for a year and a half now. They decided to move in on a single apartment to make their lives a bit easier than having sleepovers on weekends.

“I’m gonna carry this one, Shou.” Atsumu easily unloaded two boxes from the moving truck that they rented.

Hinata nodded in response while he’s busy carrying his own boxes.

Atsumu stared for a good minute on Shoyo’s arms and awed on how ripped they were just by lifting those packages. He gulped and tried to keep what he felt on his pants.

It took a couple of hours to unload and unpack their things. They don’t have a lot of unnecessary belongings, so it made their lives a tad smoother. Atsumu sat down on the sofa while Shoyo’s opening two bottles of water.

“Here drink this.” Hinata offered the drink on Atsumu by extending his arms, but instead of taking it he grabbed his tangerine man and let him sit between his thighs. Hinata was caught off-guard by this action, but the boy did not hate it.

Atsumu snuggled on Hinata’s nape.

“Don’t do that, Tsumu. I’m sweaty and I think I stink right now.” Shoyo was embarrassed and a bit shaken on what his boyfriend was doing so he placed the water bottles on top of their coffee table to avoid it from spilling.

“You don’t and even if you are, I’ll still hug you like this.” Atsumu sweetly murmured while his lips were barely touching Shoyo’s skin.

His remark made Hinata flush like a ripe tomato and made him honestly thankful that Atsumu can’t see his face right now. He eased up and leaned more to the blond Miya and that’s when he noticed something that made his cheeks burn up.

“Umm… Tsumu, I think your— is touching me.” the boy tried to make a more cohesive sentence, but he failed because he was so distracted on the thing the pokes behind him on his back.

“So, you noticed.” Atsumu with an evil grin plastered on his face, lifted his eyes to look at Shoyo’s reaction. “You see, I tried to stop this really, but you just look so delectable right now, Shou-kun.”

Without wasting any moment, Atsumu raised Hinata and laid him on the sofa. He can clearly see the face of the man he truly adores blushing furiously. He checked out Shoyo from his head to his lower abdomen. His shirt were a bit tight on the right places and wet from the sweat. Sexy.

 _Ah, what a lucky man I am_. He thought.

“We should be cleaning up right now, you know.” Hinata tried to laugh it off, but it came very fake. He was nervous, yet excited on what this blond man— that’s on top of him, might do.

“Yes, we’ll clean after this.” Atsumu hurriedly leaned closer to Shoyo and kissed him before the boy could respond and stop him.

They made out for the rest of the day; no work was done at all. Atsumu lied.


	2. Love Me for A Reason Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo's nightmare on toilets seems to continue.

_**Chapter 1- Love Me for A Reason Part 1** _

  
It was in the middle of a chilly night when Hinata had the urge to pee. When he opened his eyes, he saw the bed was half empty, Atsumu wasn’t there. Shoyo did not mind it at all, maybe he’s in the kitchen or in the toilet as well.

  
He went to their bathroom and opened the door and there he saw Atsumu standing in front of the the sink with some of his hair dyeing tools, his broad back was the only thing he can see. His hands were placed on his head like it’s trying to hold something.

  
“Tsumu?” Shoyo quietly called his name and that’s when Atsumu turned his back and faced him.

  
“Shouyo.” The blond man was standing there with blood on his eyes like tears, his hairs were falling non-stop even when he was trying to prevent it from completely dropping.

  
“He’ll be bald” Shoyo realized.

  
Hinata still in shock, screamed so loud that woke him up from the nightmare he was having right now.

  
“Shoyo, wake up.” The almost bald blond man on his dream gently tapped his face to wake him up. “You’re having a nightmare.” He explained.

  
Hinata looked at Atsumu’s face then his gaze immediately went to his blond hair. He tried to reach for it and pulled it out which made Atsumu groan in pain.

  
“Hey, stop that.” Atsumu grabbed his boyfriend’s hands away from his hair.

  
“You’re not bald. Your hair’s still intact.” The boy muttered like he’s talking to himself.

  
“Of course, I’m not bald.” Although a little bit annoyed by how Hinata strangely acted this morning, Atsumu can never get mad on him.

  
From there, Shoyo realized what he had done, so he apologized on Atsumu and his loving boyfriend accepted it, like he had any other option, but to forgive him.

  
Their morning routine went normal like any other days, but Shoyo can’t forget about his weird dream. That same afternoon, when the MSBY team was having their break, he looked up on what are the possible effects of hair dyeing and bleaching. Most of the effects were not that serious that he should be concerned about, but he decided to tell— maybe suggest Atsumu to stop dyeing his hair permanently.

  
A week later, on their day off, he casually brought it up.

  
“Hey Tsumu.” He called him out while Atsumu’s busy eating his ice cream, its his cheat day today.

  
“Yes?”

  
“Can you stop dyeing your hair, you might get bald later on.” The blond man stopped eating and faced Hinata with a puzzled look.

  
“I won’t get bald, so no.” Atsumu said with a nonchalant tone.

  
Shoyo knew that it won’t be easy to convince his boyfriend, so he will pull every trick he knows.

  
“Please.” The cute tangerine boy pleaded to Atsumu using his most adorable puppy eyes.

  
It was difficult for Atsumu to say no, but he still did it, although he already wants to give in and just hug his man.

  
“I can’t, Shoyo.” He quickly averted his eyes away from his adorable boyfriend.

  
“Why not?” this time Hinata leaned closer to prevent Atsumu from looking away.

  
“Just ‘cause.” He’s stuttering but Atsumu won’t easily give in on his man’s request, but this made Hinata a bit upset.

  
“Just tell me why?” Miya can already hear the impatience on Hinata’s voice, he had no other choice, but to tell his reason.

  
He breathed out first then held Shoyo’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

  
“I’m afraid that you might not recognize me at all. I don’t like the idea that you might be confused on who’s Osamu or me.”

  
“That won’t happen, Tsumu.” Shoyo reassured Atsumu with a smile and a peck on the lips that made the blond man blush.

  
A couple of days after, Shoyo was busy cleaning their living area when Atsumu entered their apartment with a new look, he dyed his hair with his natural hair color to surprise his lover.

  
“Oh Osamu-san, you’re here. Did you bring some Onigiri Miya?” Hinata greeted him with a big smile.

  
“It’s me! YER BOYFRIEND!” dramatic as always, Atsumu stormed off to their bedroom muttering some dramatic monologues.


	3. The Unruly Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you will see Bokuto and his unfiltered mouth. Keiji please save Shoyo.

_**Chapter 2- The Unruly Guest** _

MSBY Black Jackal just finished their last practice for the week. Atsumu and Shoyo, who just started living together, were preparing to go home on their apartment when suddenly their teammate, the world’s ace— Bokuto Koutaro, stopped them on their tracks.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto dived in-between them, hanging his muscular arms on each of their shoulders. Atsumu was somewhat annoyed on this action.

“Stop doing that, ye know.” The blond Miya immediately shook off Bokuto’s arm on his and his boyfriend’s shoulder.  


“Why?” Bokuto whined on Atsumu’s response.  


“What’s the problem, Bokuto-san?” Hinata quickly tried to get in-between of the two gigantic man beside him.  


Bokuto hugged Hinata tightly and said, “Thank goodness my apprentice is so kind, unlike you Tsum-Tsum.” and stick his tongue out just to further annoy Atsumu.  


“Can I stay on your apartment tonight?” the silver-haired man attempted to make the saddest face he can do.  


“Of course, you can’t—” Shoyo cut Atsumu off by covering his mouth with his palm before he was able to complete what he was saying.  


Considerate as always, Hinata said yes and that made his boyfriend look at him and mouth the words, “What are you doing?” with a disapproving look.  


They were all tired, so the three of them did not have much energy to be pesky on each other. The ride home was quiet, Atsumu leaned on Shoyo to keep him from falling because the boy’s sleeping soundly.  


When they reached their new home, Hinata asked them on what they want for dinner and proceeded in the kitchen to cook.  


“You’re lucky, Tsum-Tsum.” Bokuto mumbled while softly hitting Atsumu with his elbow.  


“I know.” The blond Miya smiled gently while looking at his boyfriend who’s busy preparing their dinner.  


It did not take long for Hinata to finish cooking his signature curry. They all dig in on the food that’s in front of them.  


Bokuto broke the silence that was slowly enveloping them.  


“Last night, Keiji and I were cuddling on the sofa and we both fell asleep.”  


The couple in front of him were both clueless at the moment, there’s nothing wrong on falling asleep while cuddling, they both thought.  


“What’s the problem with that, Bokuto-san?” filled with concern, the tangerine boy asked his friend.  


“Well, it’s been a couple of weeks since we had sex and we planned to do it yesterday.” the silver-haired owl nonchalantly dropped this fact without any hint of embarrassment.  


Atsumu spurted out the tea he was currently drinking, “What the hell, man! Ye shouldn’t be telling that to us.”  


Kotaro was confused on Atsumu’s reaction that made him innocently ask, “Why? You and Shoyo do it too, right?”  


“Uhmm… Bokuto-san, that’s a bit—” Shoyo was blushing furiously like a ripe tomato.  


“You don’t?” he was still baffled on their response.  


“We do, okay?” Atsumu, still bothered and embarrassed, answered the question.  


Bokuto’s eyes glisten and smiled because of the fact that he just heard.  


“See?! When’s the last time you did it? How many times a week? Me and Keiji can’t last a week without touching each other, but now…” he trailed off.  


“Are you bragging or sulking now, just pick one.”  


“I’m not, Tsum-Tsum. I really just want to know if we’re still normal.” there’s a hint of sadness on Bokuto’s voice that they rarely hear.  


“Last night, at least three to four times a week.” Shoyo softly said and shocked his lover.  


“Why did you tell him, Shou-kun?”  


“So, he won’t ask any further.” the boy answered in a matter of fact tone, but Atsumu knows better, Bokuto won’t stop grilling them now.  


“Ahhh lucky you! I badly miss Keiji, he’s too stressed on his work and fells asleep easily at night.” Bokuto loudly complained.  


Thinking hard, Hinata suggested, “Then why don’t you just do it on weekends, when you’re both well rested?”  


“Shoyo-kun you don’t understand, something as gorgeous as Keiji is difficult to resist. When he comes out from the bath with only a towel on his waist, I lose every sane part of me. Tsumu, you undersand me, right? The constant feeling of wanting to touch the person you love.” Koutaro confidently shared his assessment on the situation.  


Atsumu just nodded with a serious face.  


“What? You understand him, Tsumu?” Shoyo was bewildered on how their conversation was turning.  


From there, the atmosphere changed.  


“So where did you do it last night? Did you reach your bedroom or just here in your living area?”  


“In the kitchen, Hinata looked so good while cooking, I can’t stop myself.” Atsumu proudly said.  


“Atsumu!” Shoyo blurted out to stop his boyfriend from telling more things that shouldn’t be said to others.  


“We also do it everywhere in our apartment.” Bokuto said like a gushing teenager.  


Smirking, Atsumu followed up.  


“No space here has been untouched.”  


At this point, Bokuto and Atsumu came to an understanding that Hinata can’t perceive. Shoyo felt left out, but he doesn’t care anymore. He quietly ate his dinner and wished that Akaashi would come and take his boyfriend out of their apartment.


	4. Love Me for A Reason Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu's plotting something. Will he succeed?

_**Chapter 3- Love Me for A Reason Part 2** _

  
A loud bang echoed across the apartment when Atsumu closed their bedroom door. He’s mad, Shoyo knows it. He already saw Atsumu get angry before and it happens pretty frequent, on his brother Osamu, on his teammates, and even on his fan girls who constantly forget to stay quiet when he’s doing a serve on a match, but rarely on him.

The distressed boyfriend was quietly reminiscing on when’s the last time his not-blond-anymore Miya got really furious towards him. Of course, Atsumu gets annoyed with him sometimes and gets under his skin, but never like this. He didn’t mean for this to happen after all. Hinata Shoyo definitely knew that the one standing in front of him was his Miya Atsumu, unlike on their first official match years ago, when he can’t even distinguish who’s Atsumu or Osamu even if their hair color was completely different. Hinata was just teasing the blond boy, but it escalated quickly before he can even react.

On the other side, Atsumu calmed himself from his sudden outburst earlier. Just like Shoyo, he knew that his lover knows who he really was, he was just toying with him. It upsets him a bit that’s why he hid himself inside their room even when Shoyo called him out a lot of times.

“Tsumu, dinner’s ready, come out already.”

The boy was torn between wanting to come out and eat or to stay at their bedroom and think of a plan to irk Shoyo as well. Atsumu Miya a Libra— always wants to be fair, so he chose the latter.

Shoyo knocked for a couple of times more before Atsumu opened the door and looked down on him for a good second to meet his gaze then he immediately turned away. Atsumu is plotting something, Hinata concluded.

“Alexa, play ‘Love Me for A Reason’ by Boyzone.” and his plan started.

_Girl when you hold me, how you control me_  
_You bend and you fold me, anyway you please_

Atsumu quietly sat in front of their dinner table right after the song started. Shoyo was somewhat baffled on what’s happening, but still followed him.

_It must be easy for you, the loving things that you do_  
_But just a pastime for you, I could never be_

They started eating their dinner. No one’s talking. The only sound was the song that continues echoing in their apartment and their cutleries. For the next part of the song, Atsumu joined and hummed.

_And I never know, girl_  
_If I should stay or go_  
_'Cos the games that you play_  
_Keep driving me away_

Some words were slipping out from his mouth. He’s trying to provoke his boyfriend with this method. “ _Don’t love me for fun, boy. Let me be the one, boy. Love me for a reason. Let the reason be love._ ”

For unknown reason, Shoyo was riled by Atsumu’s singing.

“Stop that, Tsumu. You know I was kidding earlier, right?” the tangerine man in front of Atsumu is not that mature at all, unlike what the others think, but Atsumu already learned about that and used this as his advantage. Miya looked at him and smiled sheepishly then continued eating.

_Kisses and caresses, are only minor tests, babe_  
_Of love lead to stresses, between a woman and a man_  
_So if love everlasting, isn't what you're asking_  
_I'll have to pass, girl, I'm proud to take a stand_

  
_I can't continue guessing_  
_Because it's only messing_  
_With my pride and my mind_  
_So write down this time to time_

Atsumu sang the chorus once again and Shoyo’s patience was thinning by the passing seconds. At that moment, Hinata was already envisioning Atsumu between his thighs and choking him with it— not the dirty kind but the angry version of it.

All things were going smoothly according to his plan, but one thing happened. Tsumu’s voice cracked while he’s in the middle of singing the last chorus. Instead of being mad, the tangerine can’t help himself, but laugh to his boyfriend’s misfortune and that made Tsumu’s face flush bright red. His ears were heating up from the embarrassment.

The room was filled with Shoyo’s laughter after the song stopped.

“Ugh. Stop it, Shou. Stop yer laughing.” Atsumu still blushing from his miserable fate. Hinata tried to stop, but he just can’t.

The blond Miya might be embarrassed but hearing his boyfriend chuckling was music to his ears and it was contagious. Seconds later, they’re both giggling like toddlers.

Few minutes later and the sound of their laughs toned down.

“Tsumu, I’m sorry for earlier.” Shoyo apologized.

“Nah, it’s fine. I knew ye were kidding all along, I just wanna get back on ye.”

Hinata smiled and they both knew that everything’s okay again.

“Well, if it’s getting back that you want…” Hinata trailed off for a moment, “you can get my back later after this, you know.”

Atsumu stopped for a second just to process the words that came out from his boyfriend.

“Ah, fuck it, Shou.” He hissed.

“Ah yeah, fuck me.” Shoyo tried to suppress his laughter from Atsumu’s reaction and just smiled innocently.

Atsumu’s plan might failed, but he still won.


	5. Marker and Pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu's love on eavesdropping immediately backfired on him.

_**Chapter 4- Marker and Pen** _

Meian Shugo, captain of MSBY Black Jackal, just dismissed Atsumu last after planning some tactics with him that they can use for their next match.

Tired from the practice, Atsumu directly walked towards their changing area. He was about to open the door of the locker room when he heard two familiar voices.

“Come on, Shoyo. Just hold it for a second.” that’s Bokuto Koutaro.

“Alright.” While the hesitant voice was coming from his boyfriend, Hinata Shoyo. “Ah, it really fits perfectly in my hand.”

Atsumu was wondering on what they’re talking about, so he kept on listening by moving closer to the door instead of going inside and see it for himself.

“Grip it a bit tighter between your fingers. Nice girth, right?” there’s proudness on their ace’s tone.

“Oh, you’re right, Bokuto-san! It’s a bit longer, smoother, and much easier to handle than Atsumu’s pe—” before Hinata can even finish his sentence, Atsumu slammed the door open, ears red from mixed outrage and embarrassment.

“What the fuck are ye both doing?!” the blond Miya angrily yelled.

Shoyo and Bokuto were shocked from his outburst, but Atsumu immediately came back to his senses when he saw what’s really happening. Hinata and Bokuto were just holding an unusual looking marker.

“He’s lending me his ergonomic marker for the fan signing event next week.” Hinata calmly explained, but his face shows pure confusion.

Then a loud laugh echoed inside the room, it was Sakusa Kiyoomi. He rarely laughs and he usually just displays a smug face, so it was very unusual for this to happen. When he realized what he had done, he swapped to his cool demeanor quickly and coughed.

All of them were dumb founded, but no one can beat Atsumu’s flushed face. He was so ashamed on how he acted and that made him run to the shower room while telling Shoyo to go home first.

Miya tried to cool himself down and it took almost about an hour before he succeeded and went back to their locker room to fetch his gym bag. Right there he saw Shoyo sitting, waiting for him with concern in his eyes.

“Ready to go home?” he asked Atsumu and the boy just nodded. The trip home was silent. Hinata wants to ask his lover if he’s okay, but by just looking at his face, he’s absolutely not.

When they reached their apartment, Atsumu hastily went on their kitchen to cook their dinner.

“I can cook for today if you don’t feel well, you know.” Shoyo softly suggested.

“I’m fine, Shou.” Atsumu meekly answered.

Hinata sighed because he was clueless on what he should do for the blond man that’s in front of him.

“Tsumu.”

“Hmmm?” Atsumu responded, still not facing Shoyo.

“Remember when you called me a scrub when we first met?” and that’s when Atsumu faced him.

“Shoyo, ye know how sorry I am about that. I misjudged ye quickly.” Atsumu looked so regretful, so Hinata cupped his face and leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

“I know.” he sweetly said, “it’s okay to make mistakes, Atsumu.”

Miya looked at Hinata in the eyes then apologized.

“I’m sorry for being rude earlier, I thought ye were doing something nasty with Bokkun. Although, I know both of you won’t do that.”

Shoyo smiled.

“Then everything’s fine now?” Atsumu nodded and Hinata gave him a peck in the lips that made him smile and feel better.

The next day, Atsumu was about to enter their locker room when he heard Shoyo’s voice again, but this time he’s with Sakusa.

“Omi-san the tip was wet already— ah its leaking!” there’s a bit of panic on Shoyo’s voice.

“Cover it with your thumb or just blow it.” Omi suggested.

“Then put your thumb as well.”

“I don’t have my wipes, it’s better that you’ll be the only one cleaning up after this.”

“You tricked me on holding your pe—.” Once again Hinata was cut-off before he could finish his sentence by an enraged Atsumu.

“What the hell, ye two!” and just like the last time, Atsumu was dumbfounded when he finally grasped the situation. Hinata was holding a pen, while Sakusa was holding an ink refill.

“Ah! Not again!” Atsumu dramatically cried.

Sakusa smirked behind his face mask.


	6. Honeymoon and Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married, they are now married. Hinata Shouyou is now Miya Shouyou and it nearly made Atsumu cry like a little baby during the reception, when everyone that knows him called him using his new surname, Miya. The best day of his life, he thought, or is it not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Alternate- Alternate Universe from the previous chapters. It's too short that's why I did not make a separate story, but an additional chapter here instead.

**_Chapter 5- Honeymoon and Porn_ **

_Married,_ they are now married. Hinata Shouyou is now Miya Shouyou and it nearly made Atsumu cry like a little baby during the reception, when everyone that knows him used his new surname, Miya. _The best day of his life,_ he thought, or is it not.

The newly married couple are both professional volleyball players, they even represented Japan during the 2021 Olympics. Their lives revolve around volleyball. It’s all they do and think about. It’s not even surprising to know that they’re both virgins. Yes, they’re both unexperienced. Shouyou’s trip to Brazil did not mean he become a sex maniac, he kissed and made out, but never did the deed. He should always be on his top form, so he just can’t risk it. Meanwhile, Miya Atsumu never dated. He pined for his husband for 7 years, what more should I say?

They’re both lying in a king-size bed with scattered rose petals all over it in a very expensive five-star hotel honeymoon suite, booked by their team— MSBY Black Jackal, as their wedding gift to the newlyweds.

Silence is the only thing that echoes in their room and their unsteady breathing as well. Hands are only inches apart. The scented candles fill their nose with lavender and illuminate the maroon wall where it was nearly placed.

Atsumu tried to find his voice and break the silence, but the man can’t do it. He’s too nervous. He’s having cold sweats. He badly wants to touch the new Miya, but he knows he’s a coward when it comes to his now husband.

On the other hand, Shouyou cleared his throat and started speaking, “Atsumu-san, are you okay with this?”

“Okay with what?” the blond Miya asked softly.

“You see, we’re just both lying down here in our robes.” Shouyou paused and then his ears suddenly turned red, “shouldn’t we, uhhh… c-consummate our marriage?” he turned his back away from Atsumu who’s currently looking at him with adoring eyes.

“W-we should, you know— have s-sex.” Hinata tried not to stutter like a grade schooler confessing to his crush, but to no avail, he failed.

 _Sex._ _Coitus._ Atsumu definitely knows the word, but he has no clue on how it really works. Him and Hinata have kissed before, some heavy petting, touched each other’s you know, but never did the whole act. Why? Because he’s a coward and a clueless naïve man.

“Yeah, o-of course, we should… h-have sex right now.” Atsumu did his best to sound cool, but just like Shoyo he failed, miserably.

Hinata faced Atsumu and saw him blushing. They sweetly smiled to each other and made their way to close the gap that’s hindering them from kissing, but before it even happens, Hinata asked Atsumu, “You know how this goes, right?”

Miya, currently dumbfounded, shook his head and laughed nervously.

“I don’t, but you do… right?” he asked back. Just like Atsumu, Shouyou is a simpleminded kid that only thinks about how fun volleyball is everyday.

The room is filled with silence once again. A couple of minutes later, Atsumu came up with an excellent solution.

“Should we watch porn?” his eyes are glimmering with satisfaction from his idea.

“Sure!” and Hinata just beamed with glee as well. Puppies.

And that’s how their first night as a married couple went— watching porn together. Gasping from every unconventional positions they’re seeing. Asking on who’s gonna be the top or bottom, or should they just switch.

_Volleyball idiots, aren’t they?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk about Atsuhina or any Hinata ships, you can find me here [twt](https://twitter.com/summerscents_)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. C:

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. c:
> 
> ps. Leave a comment if you like ❤️


End file.
